


A Trainers Journey

by OriginalAndCreativeUsername



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Death, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalAndCreativeUsername/pseuds/OriginalAndCreativeUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abused girl and a Pokemon reborn, they run to a completely different region than the one they were born in.  What secrets does the girl hold?  What secrets does her odd Pokemon hold?  Find out in this Trainers journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

  It was still dark outside, the sun just barely peeking up into the sky, though it was really visible under the large buildings of Castelia City.  It was far too early to be up than what I was used to,  but I didn’t care, I was too excited to care.  Today was the day, I was going to get a pokemon, even if it killed me, and trust me, if Ma or my brother found out; I would, in fact,  _ die _ .

 

  I had saved up money for months so I could afford a pokeball.  Sure, pokeballs aren’t really expensive, but when your parent is trying to keep you as far away from the pokemon world as possible, it gets a little time consuming.  That, and every time they found my money stash, she spent it on booze, and my brother spent it on video games.

 

  Thankfully, Ma was at a business trip until tomorrow, so I didn’t have to worry about her.  My brother on the other hand, that was a different story.

 

  The reason I had to be up so early, is because said brother worked part time at the Pokemon Center.  He, also, seemed to want to keep me away from pokemon completely; so I had to wait for a time when he wasn’t working.  The Pokemon Center was open 24/7, but he only worked the 9-5 day shift.  It was 7:00am now, so I had a good while to get there, thankfully, but sneaking out this early without waking him up?  Now  _ that _ was the issue.

 

  I grabbed my glasses so my vividly green eyes could actually see, and put on my pokeball themed jacket, lifting the large gray hood over my head, I took in a deep breath and steeled myself. “I can do this.”

 

  I said, standing in front of my closed bedroom door.

 

  I opened it quickly, to make sure the old door didn’t creak, and thank  _ Arceus _ it didn’t.  I slowly passed through the the living room to the kitchen, where the door to come and go in our apartment was; but then, I stubbed my foot against the coffee table.

 

_   “Fu-” _

 

  I slapped my hands over my mouth,  _ no. _  I could not mess this up!  I bit my tongue, and hoping to Arceus that no one heard, I quickly made it to the door and went outside into the hall.  Then, I ran.  I ran to the elevator, careful not to run too hard to wake any of the other tenants, or my family, up.

 

  When I got into the elevator and pushed the button, I let out a huge sigh of relief, and smiled.

 

  “I’m gonna have a pok’mon,” I whispered, clutching the 200P in my hand.

 

  Now that I was in the elevator, and almost to the ground floor, I couldn’t it in any longer, and I squealed loudly.  Practically jumping up and down from the sheer bounciness my excitement brought, I near shouted;

 

  “I’m going to get a pokemon!”

 

  Right at that moment the door to the elevator opened, and I was brought to face the confused, and a few of them looked happy for some reason, faces of several people.  I immediately blushed and brought the large hoodie of my jacket farther over my face.  Arceus I’m a loser, b-but it’s ok Lexi!  You’re gonna have a pokemon soon!

 

  I rushed out of the apartment complex, and breathed in the cold air of October.  I loved this season, cold was far nicer than heat any day in my book.  I started to walk down the sidewalk, passing by the GameFreak building.  Our apartment complex was right next to it, and I always wondered why the company had such a strange name…  Especially considering they weren’t a game company, but instead they helped create new pokedex’s and explore the world to find new pokemon.

 

  It didn’t take long to get to the pokecenter, considering it was quite literally down the street.  I walked inside and waved to missjoy across the room, she was always really nice to me.  I turned to the Pokemart half of the Center and gulped, sure this was something simple, but to me it was kinda terrifying.

 

  “Hello, welcome to Pokemart!  How may I help you today?”  The worker, a young guy around my age with black hair and blue eyes, said with a smile.

 

  “U-uhm,” I shakily placed the money on the counter, curse you social anxiety!  “M-may I have a Pokeball please?”

 

  The worker paused for a moment, and seemed to blush(but that couldn’t be possible, right?  Why would he have a reason to blush?)  “S-,” he cleared his throat, “sure.  Give me jsut one second and I’ll have one for you.”

 

  With that he rushed into the back, which I didn’t understand, considering how I saw they had Pokeballs on the shelf.   _ “How odd…” _ I thought.

 

  As soon as he left, he was back, Pokeball in hand.  “Here you go ma’am,” he said with a large smile, “is there anything else I can help you with?”  He asked.

 

  I smiled large, my first Pokeball!  “Thank you!”  I said, excitedly.

 

  I reached for the Pokeball, only for the employee to cut me off.  “Oh-!”  He started, “dont forget your receipt!”  He seemed nervous for some reason.

 

  “Oh, thanks!”  I said as I grabbed it from his hand, then grabbed the pokeball.

 

  As I turned to leave, I looked down at the receipt-;

 

_   “***-***-****, call me! ;)” _

 

  Just as I was at the doors, which opened via the sensors on the ceiling, I stopped, and my face flamed.  Reflexively, I looked back to the worker, eyes wide and face bright red.  His smile seemed to get bigger, though I had no idea why.  I gulped, and not really paying attention to my actions, nodded slightly, then ran out the door.

 

  As I jogged to the Pokemon Gym, my thoughts raced.  _  ‘Why would that guy give me his number?  Was it a prank?  Did my brother talk him into it?  He does know I visit the Pokemon Center every Monday, but today isn’t Monday!  Oh no is he going to tell him?  That would be bad I can’t believe after all of this I-’ _

 

  My thoughts cut off as I got to the gym.  I shook my head, I couldn’t think about that sort of stuff right now!  I had a mission!  I was going to get a pokemon!  I calmed myself down as best as I could from earlier, and walked inside the gym, heading to Gym Leader Burge’s room.

 

  Burge was really nice, he had always promised me that he would help me with anything.  I met him one day, I was real little at the time, when Ma kicked me out of the house because I was annoying her, and didn’t have anywhere else to go, so I explored.  I walked out into the middle of the street, not really paying attention, because I saw a (Leaf bug pokemon).  I wanted to say hello, but right as I was walking onto the street a car came racing by.

 

  If it weren’t for Burge, I’d probably be dead.  Ever since then, he’s been super nice and fun to hang out with when Ma or my Brother is being really mean.  Though, sometimes he gets this sad look on his face, but I don’t know why.

 

  When I got to the room, covered in paint like usual, he wasn’t there.  Confused, I turned and popped my head outside of the paint filled chaos, and asked one of the trainers where he was.

 

  “Oh, he’s not here right now.  There was an incident in the Desert Resort that the Gym Leader needed to attend too, he said he wouldn’t be back for a few days.”  The trainer said.

 

  I frowned, this wasn’t good at all.  I know he couldn't help it, but still!  I can’t wait long, Ma always looked through my stuff and if she found the pokeball, then something bad would happen I just  _ know _ it.  Plus, she came back from her trip tomorrow!

 

  I-, I’d have to go home and rethink my game plan.  M-maybe the trainer was wrong, and Burge would be back this evening?  Yes, yes that has to be it!  But I need to get back home, if brother woke up and I wasn’t there…  I shivered.

 

  As I walked outside the gym, I saw someone in dark clothes with a…  Red R?  Walk out of one of the alleyways next to the building, and then I heard a cry.

 

_   “Ninca-!” _

 

  I-it sounded pained!  Was it a pokemon?

 

  I rushed into the cramped hall like area, and I was right, it was a pokemon.  A Nincada to be exact, it was tied up to one of the pipes coming out of the buildings, and it was injured!  I rushed over to the poor thing, and knelt down next to it.

 

  “O-oh god,” I whispered as the pokemon whimpered.

 

  The Nincada was covered in scratches and bruises, and it was pretty clear the person in black was the cause.

 

  “Y-you’re hurt bad…  U-uhm, I-I’m going to help you ok?”

 

  “N-ninca-da,” it whimpered out.

 

  I gently untied the nots that held the pokemon to the pole, and carefully picked him up and into my arms.  Careful not to jostle him, I started to run to the pokemon center.  As I turned a corner, right next to said pokemon center, I stopped.  There was a tall man walking into the pokemon center, he had dark brown hair, and was in a white t-shirt and jeans.  My brother.

 

  I quickly hid behind the corner until I knew he was inside.  Fuck!  I couldn’t go in the pokemon center with this Nincada while he was there!  He’d report to Ma and then-, and then…

 

  I shook my head, no!  I had to help this Nincada!  I’ll just…  I’ll just take him home.  I can hide him in my bedroom, and I know there’s some potions underneath the kitchen cabinet because for Ma’s pokemon.

 

  Once again I started off, this time heading home, I needed to get there quick because the Nincada’s breathing was starting to slow, which wasn’t good at all.   _ ‘Arceus help me!’ _  I thought as I ran.

 

  Thankfully I got home fast enough, and ran to the elevator.  Not even caring about whether or not there was people in the hall, I ran and went inside the apartment.  I put the Nincada on my bed, then rushed into the kitchen to look for potions.

 

  “T-there aren’t any here?  N-no!  There has to be-!”  I stammered, panicking to myself.

 

  Wait!  Mom’s room!  There has to be some in there!  So I once again rushed over to her room, almost tripping on the way to the door.  I was never allowed in there, unless she told me to clean the house.  Part of me screamed not to go in, but I ignored it, I needed to help that Nincada!

  I opened the door quickly, I figured if I did it fast it wouldn’t be as scary, kinda like ripping off a bandaid, and resumed my search.  It was several minutes before I finally found a few, under Ma’s personal bathroom sink, and grabbed one.

 

  “This should keep him ok until I can take him to the center!”  I said happily.

 

  I left the room and started to walk to my own, only to see the door open.  I could of sworn I closed it?

 

  I walked to the now open door, and looked inside, and fear and sorrow rippled through my like a tidal wave.  My brother was here, and he was kicking-, kicking…

 

**** _ Kicking the Nincada. _

  I stood frozen, and the potion dropped from my hands onto the ground, but I didn’t hear it over the ringing in my ears.  My brother turned back, and looked at me, then smiled cruelly.

 

  “Oh, you’re back from rifling Mom’s room eh?  Heh, can’t wait to tell her not only did you have the audacity to bring a pokemon, a bug type no less, home, but you also ransacked her room!  Oh man, she’ll be down right pissed won't she?  You know, it’s a shame, if I hadn’t seen you run past the Pokemon Center with something in your arms, I might not have come home to see what you had, heh.  Oh well, it was garbage anyway.  But I got to head to work, I’ll see you later.”

 

  He walked out of the room, pushing me aside, laughing.  I stiffly walked over to the Nincada, writhing on the floor, and fell to my knees.  Tears started flooding down my face, and I choked out a sob.

 

  “I-I-I, I’m s-s-or-ry…”  I managed to get out, “I-I on-only wanted to-, to h-hel-p I-...”

 

  The Nincada looked up at me, a mangled mess of blood and pokemon, and whimpered “N-Nincada…”

 

  It started to glow, as if it were evolving, but far sooner than normal, the glowing died.  Left was a mess of parts, some Nincada, some Ninjask.  I sobbed harder.  This pokemon was so close to living a good life.  If only I hadn’t gone in front of the Pokemon Center, if only I took another route-!  M-maybe he’d still be here…

 

  I clutched onto the creature, my sobs getting louder, I’m sure my brother could hear them, even across the street, and he was probably happy about them.  T-this…  This was my fault.  If I hadn’t brought him home, this wouldn’t have happened!  I-, I-...

 

  My crying was suddenly drowned out with a loud  _ ‘ping!’ _

 

  “W-,” I sniffled, “what?”  I whispered allowed.

 

  I took the pokeball out of my pocket, and saw…  There was a pokemon inside?!

 

  Startled and confused, I let the pokemon out into the world, I hoped whatever pokemon it is it didn’t mind the sight I, and the room, was currently in.

 

  It came out at first as a small ball of light, the shifted into a oval like form, and then formed into a bright yellow colored pokemon, with a halo.  I didn’t know what pokemon it was, but some part of me knew, this was the Nincada, the Nincada I had killed.

 

  “Y-you’re…  A-alive?”  I whispered, my hands subconsciously reaching out to touch the glowing pokemon.

 

  “Shedinja,”  the pokemon ringed out in a semi-deep voice.  Its eyes looked empty, but when it turned to me and it’s eyes locked onto my tear filled ones, something happened.  A spark seemed to ignite in the Shedinja, and its eyes lit up.

 

  “Shed!  Shedinja!”  It…  Squealed?  Its voice was higher pitch from before, when it first spoke, and it flew over to me excitedly, and circled around me several times before stopping to hover in front of me.

 

  It seemed to be waiting for something, but the Shedinja looked happy.  I couldn’t help it, I moved my arms, that were still reached slightly from before, and grabbed the Shedinja in a hug.  I let out a large sob.

 

  “I-I’m so-o-, sor-ry!”  I cried, hugging it tight, but not enough to where it would hurt the Pokemon.

 

  “Shed,” the pokemon murmured in response, the floated out of my grip in front of me.  I got a sense the pokemon was forgiving me.

 

  “Y-you…?  You forgive…  Me?”  I asked, sniffling a few times, surprised.

 

  “Shed!”  The pokemon nodded, and hovered happily for a few seconds, then swooped down to pick up the discarded pokeball, and brought it to me.  I carefully grabbed it, almost like if I so much as touched the…  Shedinja?  I wasn’t sure what pokemon exactly, it would brake.

 

  “A-are, are you saying you want…  To be my pokemon?”  I asked nervously, sure I wanted a pokemon, but I didn’t want one this way!  I-, I didn’t mean to kill a pokemon in the first place!  I-,

 

  “Shedinja!”  The pokemon startled me out of my thoughts, and handed my the pokeball.  It started making excited sounds as it circled around me, bouncing.

 

  I couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, when the pokemon first came out of the pokeball, it looked lifeless, completely different from the pokemon before me.  I almost wiped the tears from my eyes, thankful that I had calmed down some, but then I noticed to blood on my arms.  I winced, and got up from the floor.

 

  The pokemon looked confused for a moment, and looked at me.  “I need to go…  Wash up…”  I whispered, still guilty about everything.

 

  “Shed!”  The pokemon said in response, it looks like it understood the situation.

 

  As I walked to the bathroom, the pokemon followed behind, humming as it floated up and down.  It seemed really happy, though I had no idea why.  I did, after all, help end the poor things life.  How could it trust me?

 

  When I got to the bathroom, I got a good look at myself.  I was filthy, covered in that Pokemon’s blood.  These clothes were ruined, but thankfully my Jacket was ok, as I took it off when I got home.  I sighed.  But then, I realised something, and turned to the floating Shedinja.

 

  “M-my brother’s going to come back eventually, and so will Ma, if she finds out I-...”  I trailed off into a whisper, “I don’t think it will just be your old body on the floor, covered in red…”

 

  The Shedinja stared at me, then grabbed the pokeball I still held in my hand, and ran back off into my room.

 

  “H-hey!  Get back here!”  I semi-shouted, running after it.

 

  When I got to my room, I saw the Shedinja hovering over my Latias themed backpack.  It made a garbled, happy sound, and I got the message.

 

  “Y-yeah, I should probably…  Pack my things…  But first, let me change my clothes.”  I mumbled, half to myself, and half to the Pokemon.

 

  Quickly I changed into my gray and blue striped shirt, and a pair of dark navy jeans.  I grabbed some more clothes, and underwear as well, and folded them neatly into the backpack.  Now…  I needed some other things too…

 

  I quickly scoured the house for a few things; a flashlight, some bandages, of course some potions, my brothers old compass, my phone, my brothers wallet(he forgot it again, and all things considered, I think this is justified,) my brothers pocket knife, my bathing suit, my toothbrush and toothpaste, as well as a brush, and finally I grabbed a few of the granola bars that were in the cabinets, and some canned food.

 

  “Hopefully this will all fit,” I said, placing it on the bed.

 

  After about a half an hour, it was done, I managed to cram it all in _ thank Arceus! _

 

  I grabbed my jacket and put it on, and put my phone and new wallet in my pockets.  I ran one last time into my mother's room, and took her jewelry box.

 

  “Sorry Ma, but I need the cash, plus I’m feeling a little vengeful right now, and if this fucks you over, so be it.”  I spoke aloud, hoping that it would reach her somehow, even though I knew it was impossible.

 

  I walked to the door that allowed entrance to this…  This hell, this Arceus forsaken pain filled ‘home.’  Part of me was scared, afraid that if I left they would find me again, and hurt me.  But another part was ecstatic.  I was finally leaving!  I was finally free!

 

  It didn’t take long to get to the pawn shop, and I was able to sell all the jewelry, even the box!   All in all I got about 5000P from it, along with the 2000P in my brothers wallet, I had accumulated exactly 7000P.  It was a good starting amount, though it would cost about 1000P for the ticket to the Kalos region.

 

  When we got to the docks, I received a lot of stares at the Shedinja.  I didn’t understand why exactly, but I had a feeling it had to do with the pokemon’s bubbly personality, I don’t think Shedinja’s were known for that.

 

  I was nervous walking up to the ticket provider, after all, I was running away.  I took in a deep breath.

 

  “He-hello,” I started, “I would like a ticket to the Kalos Region p-please.”  I said, holding out 1000P

 

  “The Kalos Region eh?”  The ticket provider said with a hearty laugh, “no need to give me that much money kid!  Only 800P is just fine.”

 

  I blushed, “o-oh!  H-here,” I said, changing the amount of money in my hands.

 

  The ticket provider laughed again, “here you go kid!  Just get on the big blue ferry over there, have fun!”  He said, handing me the ticket.

 

  I smiled as best as I could, “thanks!”

 

  It wasn’t long after we got on the boat that we started off, heading to the Kalos Region.  As I stood on the edge of the boat, looking over the roaring waves below, I realised something.  My head snapped to the floating pokemon next to me.

 

  “I never gave you a name!”  I said, astonished.

 

  The pokemon seemed to laugh in reply, “yeah yeah, yuck it up!”  I said as I giggled slightly too.

 

  “Hmm…  How about…”

 

 

 

**_“Nebula.”_ **

 

 


	2. A Wild Friend Appeared!

  I layed in the bed of my room on the ferry, it was a relatively short trip, so said the captain.  Only three days, not long at all compared to going to the other regions.  I guess that’s why the price was so cheap.

 

  Looking over to the clock, I saw it was Eleven pm, but I couldn’t sleep.  I stretched in my bed, and sat up.  I looked over to see the Shed-, no, to see  _ Nebula _ , sleeping in a chair.  I giggled, they looked adorable.

 

  I picked up my phone on the side table, and pulled up the Portable Pokedex I had bought and downloaded on my phone.  It was the app every trainer needed!  Or at least, every trainer without a pokedex needed.  This one was better anyway though, it updated whenever there were new pokemon found.

 

  I quickly typed in  _ “Nincada” _ , hoping to find Nebula in its evolutionary line.  Sure, I knew it made the noise ‘Shedinja,’ but I had no idea how to spell it.

 

  Soon enough  _ “Nincada” _ appeared, and yup, right after Ninjask stood a pokemon called “Shedinja.”  I clicked on it to open the information.

 

_   “Shedinja, a ghost/bug type pokemon.  It is a peculiar pokemon that appears in an empty pokeball after a Nincada evolves.  Strangely, it flies without moving its wings, with a hollow shell for a body.  In fact, it is rarely, if not at all, mobile, and it doesn’t even breath.  It is said that if you look into the crack in its back, your soul will be stolen by the pokemon.” _

 

  “T-that doesn’t sound like Nebula at all!”  I said surprised.  Apparently, I said it so surprised, that Nebula woke up.

 

  “Shed…?”  The pokemon asked sleepily.

 

  “O-oh!”  I whispered, “s-sorry Nebula, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

  Nebula shook their head, and floated over, circling around my head once happily before settling beside me.

 

  I giggled,  _ ‘not like Nebula at all,’ _ I thought.

 

  “Hmm, hey, Nebula, wanna head out and explore for a bit?  I can’t sleep.”  I said as I stretched and popped my back.  I looked to the now sleepless and bubbly pokemon.

 

  “Shed!”  The pokemon said, floating around my head in circles again.

 

  “I’ll take that as a yes,” I said with a giggle.

 

  With that I got up, not bothering to change out of my pajamas, which were an oversized black t-shirt with a Mew on it and white shorts.  I walked out of the room, Nebula floating behind me like usual.

 

_   ‘Usual?  Since when was this…  Usual?  Having a pokemon?  I-,’ _  I smiled as I thought.   _ ‘I’m glad it is.’ _

 

  “Let’s head to the deck Nebula,” I whispered to make sure I won’t wake anyone asleep.  “I bet it’s beautiful at this time of night!”

 

  “Shed!”  Nebula whispered, loudly, in kind.

 

  I giggled, feeling truly happy for the first time in months.  We leisurely walked up the stairs onto the deck, Nebula seemed really excited.  I guess I was two, the neither of us had been on a ferry before, and we got here so fast, we couldn’t really let it sink in until now.

 

  Nebula flew ahead of me to the top of the stairs, and stopped.  They floated for a bit, before turning back down to me, “shedinja!”  They said excitedly, bobbing up and down waiting fro me to catch up.

 

  I laughed, “I’m coming, I’m coming.”  When I got up to the stairs, I saw what Nebula was so happy about.

 

  There was a girl, about my age, with long nearly white hair, though it had a yellow tint.  Strangely enough, the color nearly perfectly match Nebula’s color.  She was wearing a black coat that draped past her knees, flared out from behind her.  She was drenched in the moonlight, and it almost made her hair look like it sparkled.

 

  “Shed!”  Nebula called out, to the pokemon that I only now noticed.

 

  The girl looked back towards us, and her deep blue eyes were beautiful…

 

  ‘W-wait,’ I thought with a blush, ‘beautiful?’

 

  “Delibird!”  I heard a pokemon call out, and the girl turned around completely.  In her arms laid a red bird, a Delibird.  I hadn’t seen one in person before.

 

  “Oh,” she spoke, an air of superiority in her voice, “...  Hello.”

 

  “H-h-hi!”  My nerves got the best of me as I replied.  “B-beautiful night i-isn’t it?”  I smiled the best I could, and I knew I was blushing.  Stupid nerves!

 

  The girl’s eyes widened for a second, then she laughed.  “It is, isn’t it Barrick?”

 

  “Delibird!”  The pokemon replied.

 

  She looked right at me, and I could almost see the sky in her eyes.

 

_ ‘What am I even thinking?’ _

 

  She laughed again, then; “tell me, what’s your name?”

 

_   ‘M-my name?  I- I can’t tell her my real name!  Th-that would be bad, really bad, what if she knows Ma?  B- but what do I say?’ _

 

  “Are you alright?”  The girl asked, and I finally noticed she had some odd accent I couldn’t place.

 

  “Y-yes,” I said panicked.  “M-my name is T-, Trainer.”  I mentally face palmed in my head.  Trainer?   _ Trainer? _  Why kind of name is that!

 

  “Trainer?  That’s a name alright,” she laughed.  For some reason, I couldn’t place why, but I felt a bit indignant.  Yes, it wasn’t a great name, but I thought up of it!  I chose it!  It was  _ mine! _

 

  “S-so!”  I replied, “it’s my name!  And I like it!”  I said it proudly, and I was proud.  Sure, I came up with it in a couple of minutes, but I like it.  It’s  _ mine _ , and I’m proud to have made it!

 

  The girl’s eyes widened for a second, then she smiled.  “Well then, my name is Amalia, it’s a pleasure to meet you,  _ Trainer _ .”

 

  Was that sarcasm?  Oh-. oh!  I’m salty now!

 

  “Battle me!”  I shouted.

 

  Amalia started, looking taken aback.  “W-what?”

 

  “Battle me!  And if I win, you can’t make fun of my name!”  I stood straight and tall as I said it, and I wasn’t backing down.

 

  “H-, hah!”  She slightly stuttered as she spoke this time.  “Fine then, but I warn you, Barrick and I will not loose!”

 

  “Go, Nebula!”  “Go Barrick!”

  “Shed!”  “Deli deli!”

 

  And thus, the battle started.

 

  “Barrick!  Use Ice Beam!”  Amalia shouted, and Barrick responded in kind.

 

  “Ah!  Dodge it Nebula!  Use-, use-...”  Crap, what were Nebula’s moves again?

 

  Nebula dodged the attack, but only barely, and then reared back and started, gathering shadows?  Oh!

 

  “Use Shadow Ball!”

 

  “Barrick!  Dodge!”  But Barrick was just a tad too late, and got hit in the side by the ghost type move.

 

  “Yeah!  Good job Nebula!”  “Shedinja!”

 

  Amalia gritted her teeth, “don’t think you’ve one yet!   _ Trainer! _ ”

 

_ Oh, it’s on! _

 

  “Nebula!  Shadow Ball again!”

 

  Nubula started gather shadows again, aimed, fired, and…  Missed!  Damn!

 

  “Keep it up Barrick, use Aurora Beam!”

 

  The Aurora Beam hit Nebula head on, and they fell to the ground.

 

  “N-Nebula!”  I shouted, worried.

 

  “See!”  The girl said with a sadistic grin, “I told yo-”

 

  She was cut off by the sound of wind.  It was swirling around Nebula, and parts of the wind were becoming more corporeal, and…  Silver?  Nebula suddenly looked up, and spinned into the air, I grinned.

 

  “Nebula!  Silver Wind!”  I shouted, the excitement of the battle getting to me, it was so intense!  So…  Fun!

 

  “Shed!  Shedinja!”  Nebula responded in kind, and shot the Silver Wind right at the Delibird, Barrick.  It hit head on!

 

  “D-Deli!”  Barrick cried out, falling to its side, fainted on the ground.

 

 

  “W-what!”  Amalia cried out, “n-no!”

 

  I laughed brightly, and looked up to Amalia, “hah!  I won!”

 

  Nebula flew over excitedly, and bobbed around me several times as they spinned.  I giggled loudly, “we did it Nebula!”  I bounced up and down with them.

 

  I looked back over to Amalia, only to see her…  Blushing?  Oh!  It’s cause I won!  I grinned even bigger.

 

  “You can’t make fun of my name now~!”  I sing-songed happily.

 

  She blinked, then cleared her throat.  “Fine.  I will, no longer…  Mock, your name, Trainer.”  She made a slightly aggressive face, “but mark my words!  I will win next time!”

 

  With that, she took out a pokeball and shouted ‘return!’  Barrick turned red, and was then sucked up into the pokeball, safe and sound.  Then, she turned, her cape flowing gracefully behind her, and her tall black heels  _ click click clicking _ away.

 

  I looked at Nebula, who was a little worse for wear, “c’mon Nebula, we need to find someone that can heal you up!”  I turned around to head back down the stairs, but then I saw someone else who I hadn’t met before.

 

  It was a man, who looked to be in his twenties.  He hard dark pigmented skin, and long dreads pulled into a ponytail.  He had sunglasses put on the top of his head, looked like they were more for style than function.  He also had on a blue hoodie, one with an angry Magikarp’s face on it and the caption ‘Soon,’ and washed out jeans.  He was also holding an icecream cone, that was now melting onto his hand.

 

  “Woah!”  His voice, deep and slightly scratchy.  “That was sick!”  He said, and ran over to me.

 

  “Duuuude!”  He shouted, far louder than I thought was humanly possible.  “That was awesome!  The way your Shedinja, which by the way looks so cool, shot that Silver Wind right at the last second!  Man, you really showed that priss what for!”  He said this all fast, not even taking a breath in, and with a huge smile on his face.

 

  For a second, I couldn’t breath, it almost felt like in order for him to talk so fast without stopping, he needed to take all the air from around him, including mine.  “T-thank y-you?”  I stuttered in reply, the excitement having left, and the nerves returning in a snap.

 

  He reached up his hand fast, that was when my nerves got the best of me, and I flinched.  There was silence for a moment, then a hushed whisper from the man, which was quite the contrast to boisterous, loud voice he had before.

 

  “High…  Five?”

 

  “...Oh!”  I looked up, and laughed very nervously, “yeah!  H-high five!”  I lifted my hand up, and touched his, but it wasn’t really a ‘high five.’

 

_ ‘Great, muddled up again, haven’t I?’ _

 

  Thankfully, Nebula seemed to sense my anxiousness, and floated into my arms for me to hold.  I clutched on tight, careful not to hurt them, and held Nebula close to my chest.  Then, the stranger seemed to notice my awkwardness, and quickly changed the conversation, though it looked like he held suspicion in his eyes.

 

  “So, dude, you gotta tell me where you’re from!  I ain’t never seen a Shedinja like yours before!”  He smiled brightly.

 

  I smiled in return, though nervously, the stranger had a type of personality that just made you…  At ease.  “U-uh, the f-ferry only came from one place, C-Castelia City, I’m from there…”  My right hand found its way to grip the upper part of my left arm, and I laughed a little stiffly.

 

  His voice seemed to perk back up to the previous volume, “oh!  Right!  I completely forgot!”  He laughed boisterously, scratching the back of his head.  “Oh!  By the way,” he reached out his hand in front of me, though this time he did it slowly.

 

  “My name is Eon!  I know, I know, weird name, but hey, blame my parents!”  He laughed again, he seemed to be full of laughter.

 

  “T-Trainer…”  I trailed off, “though you probably overheard that.”

 

  “Yeah, oh hey!  I bet your Shedinja’s super tired, come with me to my room, I got all sorts of stuff that can help.”  He said, then started to usher me down the stairs and towards his room.

 

  “O-oh!”  I said in surprise, but allowed him to, considering the state Nebula was in.  The pokemon could use a pick me up, and all that.

 

  “Seriously though, wicked battle kid!  You must be pretty experienced huh?”  Eon asked.

 

  I looked up at him surprised, “huh?  I-I, I’ve never battled before, that was me and N-Nebula’s first one.”

 

  He stopped, and I stopped too.  Eon looked down at me, eyes wide and his mouth open into a small ‘o.’  “Y-you’re first…?”

 

  I nodded in reply, about to speak before he cut me off.

 

  “Dude!  That’s insane!  You must be a natural, not many trainers are that good their first battle!  Especially with a veteran like Amalia was.”

 

  I tilted my head, “you know the girl from before?  Amalia?”

 

  “Yeah dude, she’s like, a super powerful trainer!  She almost won the Unova league, but she lost to the champion.  Still, the fact that she got to the champion makes her impressive as it is!  And you beat her!  A newbie!”  He laughed, “man, she’s gonna be so pissed when she finds that little tid-bit out.  Anywho, we’re here!”  He said, turning to a door and opening it.

 

  Somehow, even though it had only been one evening, his room had been utterly destroyed.  Clothes were strewn about everywhere, as well as any items he had.

 

  “Oh no!  S-someone ransacked your room Eon!”  I shouted, turning to him in alarm.  He, however, just looked confused.

 

  “Wha-at?”  He said, drawing out the ‘a’ sound.  “Nah man!  My room looks just like I left it.”

 

  I blushed, really?!  He’s…  This messy?  Good Arceus, this man is a trash tornado!

 

  “Oh so hold on and I’ll get ya Shedinja fixed up!”  He ran to the corner of the room and grabbed some things, and then turned around with a smile.

 

  “They’re name is Nebula,” I mumbled.  Said pokemon floated out of my hands and over to Eon, bobbing along the way.

 

  “Nebula huh?  Cool name kid,” Eon said, using the potion to spray on some of the scratches on Nebula, then putting on a few bandages.

 

  “Unfortunately there isn’t a pokecenter-like area here on the ferry, so you’re gonna need to leave these on for a while, only for a couple of hours though.”

 

  Nebula seemed better though, as they were happily shouting ‘Shed shed!’ over and over again while floating around Eon.

 

  When Nebula floated over to me, I smiled at Eon, “thanks!  Uhm, d-do…”  I paused, I could do this!  “Do you wanna be f-friends…?”  Eon seemed nice enough, plus he fixed up Nebula for nothin’!  Plus, I’ve never had a friend before, a-and he seem’d like he’d be a good one…

 

  There was silence for a bit, and I almost winced, but Eon beat me to it by laughing extremely loud.  “I figured we already were!”  He shouted, laughing, then smiling brightly.  “But yeah dude, totaly!”

 

  I smiled, for what seemed like the 100th time this past couple of days, but I couldn't help it!  My first real day away from home, and I already had a friend!  My first friend!

 

  “Me and Nebula need to head to our rooms, it’s getting pretty late, b-but, uh, i-if you want…  D-do, do you wanna hand with us tomorrow?”  I asked nervously, sure he  _ said _ we were friends, but that doesn’t mean anything unless he acts like one.  Hanging out is what friends do!

 

  ... _ Right? _

 

  He nodded, “def!  I’ll see you tomorrow!”  He waved us out, and then shut the door.

 

  As we walked to our room, that was on the other side of the ferry, I started talking to Nebula in a hushed voice.  “I don’t know what ‘def’ means, but I guess he agreed!  Can you believe it Nebula?  Someone said they wanted to be my friend!”  I giggled.

 

  Since I was looking at Nebula, and talking, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, and bumped into someone.  I almost fell backwards, but a hand reached out to catch me.

 

  “Shedinja!”  Nebula cried out in alarm, but thankfully I had been saved by this stranger, who now held me in his arms so I wouldn’t fall again.

 

  “Are you alright young miss?”  A deep voice came from above.  I looked up, and saw a man who looked around 25, with long ebony hair pulled into a back ponytail.  He had red eyes, they were really pretty, however odd it was to see red eyes.  He was also very pale, and had somewhat pointed features.

 

  I blushed, and stammered out a ‘yes’ before backing out of his arms.  That was embarrassing, bumping into him like that.  I should have payed more attention!

 

  He looked at me, and smiled, and I couldn't place it but for some reason I was unsettled.  I shook it off, he was just being nice!  Arceus, I need to stop being so paranoid!

 

  “Ah!  The young girl from earlier!  I do believe you battled against miss Amalia, yes?”

 

  I nodded, blushing, I didn’t know so many people had watched the battle.  First Eon, then this guy!

 

  “Well, I must say miss Trainer, you had a glorious battle, very beautiful.”

 

  “A-ah, thanks,” I mumbled.

 

  The stranger took out his phone, “tell me, may we exchange phone numbers?”

 

  “P-phone…  Numbers?”  I tilted my head, a habit I used to abhor at home when I would be punished for it, but not that I was away I started to do again.  Nebula seemed to have the same confusion, and tilted their head in unison with mine.

 

  “Yes, I am a…  Scientist, you see.”  He gestured to his lab coat, long, white, and with a strange red R pin on the left side next to his collar.  “I’ve never seen a Shedinja like yours, it is…  Intriguing, to say the least.  I would adore it if you would grace me the ability to come and see more future battles, say, the one’s at any pokemon gyms?  Permitted you are planning on participating in the Kalos tournament.”

 

  Nebula preened at the praise, and I blinked.  “O-oh!”  I see, he just wanted to learn more about Nebula, for science!  I smiled wide.  “Sure!  I love science, do you think you could share your findings with me?”  My excitement helped temporarily heal my nervous stutter.

 

  I took out my phone and handed it to him for him to put in his number, he seemed to do it at light speed.  He handed me back my phone, as well as his, and as I was about to put in my number I heard someone call out my name.

 

  “Trainer!  Hey!  You forgot something!”

 

  I turned around to see Eon, who was waving at me from across the hall.  He seemed worried, “o-oh, I need to go see what I left behind.”  I turned to the stranger, “u-uhm, I can message you later!  I-if that’s ok?”

 

  “Of course miss,” and he smiled that weirdly unsettling smile.  “I shall await for your response.”  He then turned and walked away, what a weird way to say goodbye.

 

  I ran over to Eon, “what is it Eon?”  I asked.

 

  “I forgot to give you these potions, since it seemed you didn’t have any.  I have plenty to spare, I am a trainee pokemon doctor after all!”  He laughed, but then his smile faded into a serious expression.  “Hey, stay away from that guy ok?  He’s got a red R on his jacket, meaning he might be apart of Team Rocket, and that’s bad news Trainer.”

 

  “Team…  Rocket?”  I asked.

 

  “You’ve never heard of em’?  Huh, and here I thought everyone knew about them, anyway.  Team Rocket is a group of terrorists, pretty much.  They steal pokemon and want to take over the world.”

 

  I blinked, there was no way that nice stranger would steal someone’s pokemon!  He was really cool, and he likes science!  Maybe he just likes red R’s!  I don’t think I was the one being paranoid this time.  Still, I didn’t want Eon to be mad at me...

 

  “Ok, I won't then.”  A small lie couldn't hurt, right?

 

  “Cool, oh dude, it’s like 1am right now!”  Eon said looking at his watch, and the very saying of the time made me yawn.

 

  “Yeah, me and Nebula should pro’lly head to bed.”  I mumbled through my yawning, waving goodbye to Eon we headed to our room.

 

  When I got there, I opened up my phone.  I checked my contacts, only one was there, quite the upgrade from no contacts to +1.

 

_ Oleander _

 

  ‘That’s probably his name,’ I thought as I clicked on the message icon next to the name.

 

_ “Sorry about Eon, my friend, he’s a worry wort.  He wanted to give me some potions cause I don’t have any.” _

 

  I put my phone aside, on the table next to the bed, and went to go brush my teeth.  When I got back, I saw I had a message.

 

_ “Ah, that is quite fine Trainer, I have a few friends like that myself.” _

 

_ “Really?” _  I messaged back, curious.

 

_ “Yes,” _ he responded in a few seconds,  _ “they constantly fret over my safety.  I am afraid I have the tendency to forget about self perseverance while I am doing my research.” _

 

_ “Perseverance?” _

 

_   “Ah, I apologise, I mean I forget about my safety.  I also often forget to eat, or drink anything, if I get caught up in my work.” _

 

_   “Oh!  Hey, that isn’t good at all!  It’s good you have friends to help you remember tho.” _

 

_   “Indeed, but I’m afraid I must go now miss Trainer, it is quite late is it not?” _

 

__ I looked over to the clock, somehow it was 1:40am already!  Woah,  _ “I didn’t even notice!  I’ll talk to you later Oleander! :)” _

 

  As I sat my phone to the side, I hoped the smiley face was ok.  Oleander seemed like a mature, proper person, and I had no idea if he liked smiley faces.  Then again, it was a _ smiley  _ face, and people like smiles right?

 

  I yawned, and got comfortable under the covers, I turned to lay on my side and saw Nebula across the room sleeping in the same chair.  They were hovering over it slightly, but seemed to be leaning against the back of it.  I smiled, today, or tonight, was a good day.  Not only had I won my first ever pokemon battle, but I made two new friends!  I giggled, happy that I had gotten so much done.  Slowly, my racing mind faded off into sleep.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some things seemed forced, but I did my best XD I also plan on making the chapters more around this length, maybe a bit longer, instead of the previous 12 pages long first chapter. I hope you liked it, and make sure to comment any things you noticed as well as any constructive criticism you may have! :D

**Author's Note:**

> And so! The first chapter is done! Hopefully you liked it :) If you have any (constructive) criticism please comment below! And any complements would be nice as well hehe!
> 
> (P.S. If you wanna see what she looks like, go here http://o-a-c-art.tumblr.com/post/145458996748/behold-my-pokemon-trainer-d-her-real-name-is , but! There is slight spoilers about her, and her whole pokemon team is there as well, so if you want to keep those a secret dont look! :) )


End file.
